microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
5x001 - Jack O'Lantern and ping pong balls
Trivia *This is the first appearance of Riley McIlwain, who, from this episode forth, is the show's permanent sidekick. *Jon included a flashback to the season 4 finale, to jog viewers' memories that Riley donated the Apple laptop. *The most noticeable change to the show other than the addition of Riley is the lower thirds. Up until this point, Jon put "microwave specialist" for Jory's lower third in every episode. Now, the lower third is a customized joke that deals with the episode's content. Riley's lower third will read "the sidekick" until season 6, when he begins doing the intros along with Jory. *Another change that Jon added in this season is the graphic of the microwaved item (along with appropriate sound effect) that appears during scene transitions. *The victim's tray now has a "backsplash." *Jon put out a season 5 teaser episode before this episode debuted, showing his and Jory's antics while shopping for the jack-o-lantern. *Jon added Riley to the show, because he and the fans felt that season 4 wasn't as lively or as funny as the previous seasons. This was mostly because Jory grew noticeably tired as season 4 wore on. So, Jon asked his long-time friend Riley to join the show. *Jon actually asked Riley to join for season 4, but Riley was busy the weekend of filming. *The introduction of Riley was met with a backlash from many fans. Riley's character was greatly disliked because of the interruption gag. By the end of season 5, however, his place on the show grew to be just as beloved as Jon and Jory's. *Jon writes in an annotation that they swore a lot in this episode, compared to the past episodes. This is important to note, as season 5 onwards is much more adult and "PG-13" than the earlier seasons. Quotes *Jory: I'm your host, Jory Caron, and as you can see, it's our special Halloween special. I'm special. And I'm also a viking pimp fighter pilot! So, all you fine ladies and dogs out there, why don't you take a look at what we're gonna microwave in season 5, baby? Oh, yeah! Oh, just get a help dose over here! That's my sh*t, that's my sh*t! So, that must be our fine experiment over there. Let's just take this pump-kizzle and carve-izzle this up, trig-a-trizzle! *Jory: First, I have to carve this sh*t! I'm gonna start with a nice incision right down here, like meah. Right like meah! *Jory: Riley You must be a construction worker who's also gay! *Jory: She had me at "hello", really. It's a new turntable microwave oven from GE. You might be wondering what her name is. Her name is Vanessa. *Jory: I'm anxious to put my pumpkin inside of her! Riley: That's not the first time you'll be puttin' somethin' in her! *Jory: So, how long should I put 'er in there for? Jon: That's what she said! *Jon: Happy Halloween, motherf*cker! *Riley: There's a treat; it's third-degree burns! Jory: Yeah, the treat is skin grafts! *Riley: It smells like homemade pumpkin pie. Jory: I don't know what home YOU'RE from! *Riley: Something's gonna happen, and I'm excited! *Jon: We sent them ping-pong balls to another dimension! Jory: You know how it microwave door window was clear . . . ? Jon: Nice work, idiot! that's already dirty! First episode! Good job, stupidhead! *Jory: You might be wondering, is it a good idea to microwave a jack-o-lantern? No, it's not. The jack part is jack sh*t! But the ping-pong balls? Still awesome! Not a good thing for you guys to do at home, but, if you have someone else's microwave, damn skippy you should do it! *Riley: Jack, why the long face? *Jory: his viking helmet I'm feelin' horny! Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QOoOnG8Hw_A&playnext_from=SL Category:Episodes